ASK THE 7: Q AND A
by ihatejasongrace
Summary: Ask the 7 demigods of the prophecy any question that you want! PM me and they will try to answer. WARNING: POKEMON AND MLP FIM ADDICTION INSIDE. (all of the 7 are there, but I can't select more than 4 people)
1. Favorite Movies?

Q: WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE?

PERCY: DA LIGHTNING THEIF! I'M SO AWSOME!

JASON: I like Star Wars.

FRANK: The Karate Kid was nice.

ANNABETH: Roman Holiday. No Comments.

PIPER: Despicable Me.

HAZEL: That's my favourite to!

LEO: THE AVENGERS! I AM IRON MAN!

ME: MY FAV'S THIS IS US! WHO'S WITH ME?!

EVERYONE: *silence*

ME: Partypoopers.


	2. Are you related to Katniss?

Kantmiss Evershot: Leo, are you related to Katniss?

KATNISS: Why does everybody ask that?

LEO: Because…

JASON: Leo, no!

LEO: THIS BOY IS ON FIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

KATNISS: That's my thing!

PEETA: Katniss, no!

KATNISS: THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

PERCY: Does that answer your question?


	3. Who do you hate most?

**Found this on the internet. HAD to post it.**

Q: Who do you hate mot in the world, including those on the _ArgoII_?

EVERYONE: HERA

LEO: My 5 dollar bill I found on the ground yesterday. None of the snack machines accept it.


	4. What powers do you want?

DAUGHTER OF ATHENA21: What abilities do you want most?

ANNABETH: Hmm… Since I have no special abilities, I probably would want have ice powers like in _Frozen._

PERCY: I wanna control things with my mind so I can just lie on a hammock outside and make everything come to me!

LEO: OOH! ME TOO! And change my looks however I want to. Like Piper.

PIPER: I can't do that! But I want to be supersmart like Annabeth.

ANNABETH: HA! Someone thinks intelligence is important!

HAZEL: I want to have charmspeak like Piper. And talk to horses like Percy.

JASON: I'm fine.

ME: I want flame powers like Leo!

PERCY: Nobody here wants your opinion.

ME: Hmph.


	5. What parent would you want?

ME: So here we are, back on the _ArgoII_, asking you questions! This question is from Bluecupcake12, who asked: If you could have any god or goddess as your parent, which one would it be?

JASON: Yet another insane question. Why can't you ask which My Little Pony is the best?

FRANK: Yeah, everyone knows it's Fluttershy.

EVERYONE: *awkward silence*

LEO: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! IT'S PINKIE PIE! SHE KNOWS HOWTA PAR-TAY!

PIPER: Guys we really should-

PERCY: Both of you are wrong. It's Rainbowdash.

ANNABETH: Ummm…

JASON: It's Twilight Sparkle you idiots!

HAZEL: What in Hades is my little pony?

BOYS: WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US HAZEL!

HAZEL: *runs out of room with boys chasing her*

- -4 My Little Pony Seasons later-

HAZEL: I can't believe I watched all of that

ME: will you answer the freakin' question already?

ANNABETH: Finally! I would probably want Artemis as my mom, but she can't… you know…

HAZEL: I would probably want Demeter.

PERCY: What? The cereal freak? I would want Zeus so I could bust some heads like Thalia.

JASON: Maybe Mars?

FRANK: I want Neptune like Percy.

PIPER: Apollo would be pretty good…

LEO: Guys, what's wrong with Hephaestus?


	6. What do you think of Leo?

ME:The question is: What you think of Leo!

EVERYONE: Annoying

LEO: WHY ARE YOU ALL CRITICS? A LEAST I HAVE THE SECOND LARGEST FANGIRL ARMY WICHIS BIGGER THAN ALL OF YOURS PUT TOGETHER!

PERCY: You forgot the 1st Largest…..

ANNABETH: PERCABETH!

LEO: I hate you.

Frank: But who has the 3rd largest?

ME: NICO DI ANGELO!

EVERYONE: WHAAAAAAAAAAT? WHY?

ME: I DON'T KNOW, ASK SOMEONE NAMED _ilovenicodiangelo_!

LEO: Stalking time!


	7. What animal would you be?

ME: Hello FanFiction readers! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I was really busy since I'm on vacation. But anyway-

ANNABETH: Will you just get on with the flipping question?!

ME: Sheesh, what got your panties in a twist? The Question is:

LEO: *drum roll*

ME: LEO! THE FREAKING QUESTION-

JASON: You don't need to shout!

ME: IF FREAKING YOU WAS A FREAKING ANIMAL WHAT FREAKING ANIMAL WOULD FREAKING YOU BE? Oh, and BTW to the readers you have to PM me your questions so I can't do the ones in the reviews. (That's what catspats31 said anyway)

PIPER: What's with all the freakings? And what kind of a question is that?

ME: Just answer it.

ANNABETH: I would be an owl, duh

FRANK: I can already turn into any animal I want.

PIPER: I would probably be a dove.

HAZEL: I want to be a horse!

PERCY: BLASTOISE!

JASON: Seriously? Pokémon?

LEO: If he's a Blastoise, I'm Charizard the flamin' dragon!

PIPER: First the My Little Pony escapade, now Pokémon… *sigh*

JASON: THEN I'M PIKACHU!

LEO: EAT MY FLAMETHROWER!

PERCY: AQUA JET! TAKE THAT!

JASON: MY IRON TAIL EATS YOUR POKEMON FOR BREAKFAST!

ANNABETH: Real mature guys, real mature.

HAZEL: What _are_ they talking about?

FRANK: I have absolutely no idea…

**AN: Sorry if I got the names and moves wrong. The last time I watched Pokémon was about 2 years ago.**


	8. Fave 1D boy?(BTW ITS HARRY)

ME: Welcome back on the ArgoII. Sorry for the late update-

PERCY: We liked much better when you were not forcing us to answer your dumb questions and making us say embarrassing things in front of everybody.

ME: Whatever. The question is from Iluvonedirection, who says which boy (from 1D) is your fave?

ANNABETH: OHH! OHH! LIAM!

EVERYONE: *scilence*

PERCY: LOUIS!

JASON: ZAYN!

FRANK: NIALL!

PIPER: HARRY!

LEO: I HATE 1D! HANDS UP BELIBERS!

BOYS+ME: *raise hands*

HAZEL: WHAT THE F TRIPLE ASTERICK IS ONE DIRECTION?

EVERYONE: OH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

LEO: RUN HAZEL RUN!

- couple 'o music videos later-

HAZEL: I prefer Austin Mahone over all of these new artists.

ME: Smart choice. New Question, same asker: Is Tay Swift EVIL?

EVERYONE: VERY. Goodbye all you fanfiction readers!


	9. What food would you be?

ME: I am here to ask you questions again!

EVERYONE: NOOOOOO!

LEO: We were having a really good time playing Truth or Dare!

PERCY: I made Jason put his foot in his mouth. *evil smile*

JASON: I made Percy tell his most embarrassing moment ever. It was-

PERCY: *puts hand over Jason's mouth* Shout it out to the whole world will you?

JASON: MMMMMFFF MMF MMMMMF MMF MFMFMF MFMFM.

ANNABETH: That was hardly legible.

ME: Whatever. To all you Swifties, (such as letskilloctevian) I am a Swiftie to! Sorry for the last chapter!

LEO: But-

ME: SHUT UP.

EVERYONE: *scilence*

ME: The question is: if you were a food, what food would you be?

PIPER: Really, people?! that's it?!

JASON: Someone's running out of Questions.

ME: JUST ANSWER IT.

PERCY: Blue pancakes.

ANNABETH: Pizza with extra olives.

PIPER: Chocolate-covered strawberries.

LEO: Come on guys we all know I'm a taco.


	10. What would you do with a Million bucks?

ME: Hello my fellow FanFictioners! I got a whole lotta questions overnight and the first one I got was from !

JASON: More questions? I'd rather go to Tartarus!

ME: Unfortunately, I have paid Coach Hedge to keep you all on deck and answer my questions!

ANNABETH: Gleeson would never do that.

ME: He would for a truckload of Turkish Delight.

PERCY: I understand him now.

ME: The question is... If you had a million bucks, what would you spend it on?

LEO: Repairs for my ship, or maybe a new body for Festus.

ANNABETH: You know the temple in the Demigod files? Well I'm gonna do that!

PERCY: Making the Titan's Curse way better than the other movies.

ANNABETH: Really Percy?, Really?

JASON: To connect Camp HB and Camp Jupiter together.

PIPER: I would do that also!

FRANK: Pay Octavian to go live in Antartica.

PERCY: I'm changing mine to Frank's


	11. Fave female singer?

PERCY: This is the second time today that your here!

ME: I know. I just have a lot of fans that want their questions answered.

FRANK: YOU HAVE FANS?!

ANNABETH: How surprising. I thought you did this for fun.

PERCY: WAIT! YOU POST THIS ON THE WEB?!

ME: Yep.

LEO: YES! NOW EVERYONE CAN GET SOME 'O THIS!

FRANK: Leo-

HAZEL: NO FRANK! Remember what happened last time?!

PERCY: The Fangirl Army. That was scary.

LEO: MY FANGIRLS AND BOYS! JUST REMEMBER THAT UNCLE LEO WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!

PIPER+JASON: *put finger in mouth and gag*

ME: Anyway, on with the questions!

EVERYBODY: NOOOOOO!

ME: This is from Princess of Flames, who asks: Fave female singer?

PERCY: Adele.

LEO "THE PERFECT" VALDEZ: Come on people everyone knows my favorite singer.

PERCY "HOTTER THAN LEO" JACKSON: Oh so that's how we're gonna write our names now?

ANNABETH "WHO WILL YOU FEED YOU TO A DRAGON IF YOU CONTINUE TO WRITE YOUR NAME LIKE THIS" CHASE: Stop it.

PERCY: Yes ma'am

LEO: I didn't know you had such a long middle name Annabeth.

ME: Will you please answer the question?!

PIPER: I think Bridgit Mendler's "Ready or Not" was nice

HAZEL: I really don't know. I think the Spice Girls are my favorite.

LEO: The are like. SOOOOO last season. My favorite Singer is Alicia Keys.

EVERYONE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

LEO: THIS BOY IS ON FIRE!

**Yes I know that I repeated that.**


	12. What languages can you speak?

ME: Okay, I know what you all are thinking. I gots some new shoes right?

ANNABETH: No. They are all wondering why you haven't posted in a long time.

FRANK: Honestly we thought you got hit by a truck.

ME: *sniffles* fine if you don't want me i'll go away now.

EVERYONE EXCEPT ME: YAY!

PERSON WHO IS NOT IHATEJASONGRACE BUT AN ADORING FAN AND WANT ANOTHER UPDATE: No! don't go! I want another update cause you are soooooooo awesome!

ME: Fine! I have another question but first I would like to tell people that I answer questions in the order I get them. Alright my peeps?

MA PEEPS: YUP!

ME: Now the question is... What languages can you speak other than English?

ANNABETH: I can speak Greek.

JASON: Latin.

LEO: Spanish.

PIPER: French.

FRANK: Chinese.

PERCY: horse...

PERCY: ...and fish...

PERCY:

PERCY: Wow thanks dad.

"S DAD A.K.A. LORD OF THE SEAS: No prob mah man!

ME: What are you doing here?!


	13. escape from fangirl kidnapping?

ME: This question is from Princess of Flames, who asked: if you were- Hey! Where's Nico?!

PERCY: Wait what?! He escaped from ihatejasongrace the bloody?

JASON: I still have no idea why you are named that.

PIPER: Yeah! Jason's perfect.

PERCY: I think we really need to take Piper to the eye doctor 'cause I'm the real hottie here.

THALIA: That's not fair! Grover and I aren't even part of the 7! The title says ASK THE 7. Not their friends!

GROVER: Enchiladas man. Enchiladas with extra cheese.

ANNABETH: You are extremely evil, bribing the new Lord of the Wild.

PRINCESS OF FLAMES: *drags Nico aboard*

PRINCESS OF FLAMES: Here he is! Now answer my question.

ME: Sorry if I skipped some of your questions. I just really wanted to do this one. Sorry!

ANNABETH: You said sorry two times, so now it sounds fake.

ME: *in evil tone* MABYE IT IS. Umm... could you edit that part out?

MAH FANS: You are a mean, despicable person. *change names to ihateihatejasongrace*

ME: What-evah. Today Princess of Flames will do the honors!

PRINCESS OF FLAMES: To Thalia, Grover, Nico, Percy, Jason and Leo: If you were kidnapped by your fangirls, what would you do?

Thalia: They don't know where I am, and the wolves will probably scent them and scare them away.

ME: You are currently on the ArgoII, and Leo doesn't allow dogs on the ship.

THALIA: [insert as many swear words of your choice possible in the box-thingy whats-it-called]

GROVER: I have fangirls? oh wait don't tell Juniper or she'll have my head.

PERCY: I'd show them my awesome son-of-Poseidon moves and then sign autographs, then jump into the ocean and leave.

JASON: *at the same time as Percy* I'd show them my awesome son-of-Jupiter moves and then sign autographs, then jump to the heavens and leave.

PERCY: HEY! You copycat!

JASON: I'M NOT A COPYCAT!

PERCY: YES YOU ARE!

JASON: AM NOT!

PERCY: ARE TO!

JASON: AM NOT!

PERCY: ARE TO!

ANNABETH+PIPER+HAZEL MCBAGEL+ FRANK: We don't have fans?!

ME: SHUT UP AND LET NICO ANSWER.

NICO MCFREAKO: I'd shadow travel outta there.

FRANK: Has anyone seen Leo?! It's been too quiet...

ANNABETH: You're right...

PIPER: WHERE'S MY REPAIR BOY?!

ME: *turns away whistling*


	14. Perachel moment

PERCY: This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olymp-

LEO: This is Leo, son of Hephaestus. And Percy, stop boasting. That's my job.

PERCY: Anyway, you're probably wondering why the author of this story is not here.

LEO: She has to study for her science test.

PERCY: So she gave us her laptop if we promised not to break it.

LEO: She was all like, 'not a scratch or i'll send you to tartarus cause I got this for my birthday and blah blah blah'

PERCY: Anyway, let's see the question.

LEO: The question is...

PERCY: Hey, didn't we agree that I would say the question?!

LEO: Does Annabeth know about the Perachel moment the the Last Olympian?

PERCY+LEO: *turn white*

PERCY: *makes fist out of water and smashes laptop*

PERCY: BURN IT BURN IT BURN IT.

LEO: *sending fireballs at the pieces while Percy's crying like a baby*

ANNABETH AND PIPER: Watcha doing?

ANNABETH AND PIPER: *sees destruction in process*

ANNABETH AND PIPER: *slowly close door*

PIPER: I knew we shouldn't have trusted them with _her_ laptop.

**the reason I don't update my stories issue cuz no one care to freaking review**


	15. THALICO?

ME: Yeah... I know I said I would answer questions in the order I got 'em... but I'll just answer them in a random order. Sorry bout that! The question is from Tweets n sweets who asks: WILL THALICO EVER HAPPEN?

ANNABETH: Never in a million years.

PERCY: No way.

GROVER: I would rather die than see that.

THALIA: WHO CAME UP WITH THE FRIGGIN IDEA OF PARING ME UP WITH THAT?!

NICO: Yeah, totally feeling thelove her.

PERCY: HA! SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE THALIA!

NICO: WHAT THE EFF? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!

LEO: All of you got it wrong. It's supposed to be Thaleo or Caleo, Liper, Lannabeth, Lecho, Leyna, Valdangelo, Jaleo, or Lhione. AND Lazel

PERCY: NEVER

ANNABETH: EVER

PIPER: EVER

JASON: EVER

EVERYONE ELSE: EVER

LEO: At least there's Calypso and Echo.

FRANK: Both girls you will never be with.

LEO: Go play with a Chinese finger trap.


End file.
